ROCH: A Twist In the Story
by tomboy895
Summary: Takes place in passionless valley after Yang guo and Xiao Long Nu (Dragon girl) is married. Takes place Rafter the death of gong shun zi before they depart their separate ways for 16 years. Twist in the anime. Contains small mature scenes throughout the chapters (Parental Guidence Advised or 18 )


**Chapter 1: Till we meet again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Return of the Condor heroes...I do not own the trilogy, They belong to the respective author Jin Yong**

**A/N: Again i typed this on my phone sorry for the spelling and errors that may have confused you guys...I do own a computer but siblings play games on it so it's a lot faster typing with the phone since i have the idea already**

**Enjoy **

As Yang guo and Dragon girl prepare to leave passionless valley, Wong yong said to stay the night as she maybe injured from qiu qian chi's seeds. She asks to speak to dragon girl alone.

"I don't understand why yang guo threw away the antidote after great trouble of retrieving it. I ask you, dragon girl, do you know why?" wong yong asked.

'She doesn't know that I am injured severely and no one can save me' she thought to herself 'and i'll keep it that way'..."no i don't know why but there is no use as the only antidote left is gone" she said as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" dragon girl turned to face wong yong who was looking through a bush..."found it"

"What is it?" the dragon girl asked curiously.

"I believe it's the antidote. Qi gong said where there are poisonous snakes the antidote is usually close by, I believe it's the same principle here." Wong yong stated as dragon girl looked on with shock..."Tianzhu monk had a smile on his face before he passed and he was holding this."

Dragon girl took the herb..."if that's the case then yang guo can be cured"

"Yes. Only if you can make him take this herb" wong yong stated before she walked away

Dragon girl stood there staring at the herb and was deep in thought 'how can i make yang guo take this herb'..."gugu" she turned to see yang guo

"What did Gwok bak mo talk to you about?" yang guo asked and she replied "nothing"

"Was she upset that we are married?"

"No. She accepted that we are together"

"if that's the case then i can calm down a bit"

"Yang guo. Let's go for a walk" so they did hand in hand and watched the sunset

While watching the sunset dragon girl states " i heard that when people die they enter a world where they are given a bowl of soup. Once they drink it they will forget who they are, i won't drink it. I want to remember you forever yang guo"..."gugu" they hugged.

"yang guo look" he turns around "the flower is beautiful. It's very rare i wonder what it's called...gugu lets call it long nu hua (dragon girl flower)"

"Thats a beautiful name yang guo. Thank you" the dragon girl said while teary eyed.

"Do you remember what you promised me those many years ago when i accepted you as my disciple?"

"How can I forget…I promised you those years ago that I will listen and obey you. You are now my wife and I will continue to do the same."

They smiled, hugged and kissed.

Back at the hut they continued to kiss and make out with each other and started to take each other's clothes off...at the end of their love making dragon girl said "don't forget your promise" and Yang guo replied "I won't. I promise. I love you"

"i love you too"...with that they both fell asleep.

A couple hours later dragon girl wakes up and looks at yang guo.

'I wish I can spend my life with you but with the antidote you can live a full life'

She gets up, dressed, and walks to the cliff side. She engraves some words on the stone and leaves the herb and flower for yang guo as a sign.

"yang guo. Since we can't be together in this life we will meet each other again in another life" with that she jumps off the cliff side.

Yang guo wakes up to find dragon girl missing. He and everyone else searches for her. Yang guo walks to the cliff to see the words dragon girl has left for him. In order to keep him alive wong yong tells a lie saying the Nun from the south lake has taken the dragon girl to treat her. It will take 16 years until they will meet again.

Yang guo keeps his promise and takes the antidote.

**A/N: Like I said before I don't own this trilogy and never will. I just put a small twist in the story line. **

**I will probably have only 5 chapters in this story or less**

**What do you guys think...depending on time before school and the amount of reviews i might not finish this story until a year later?**

**Constructive criticism appreciated**

**Spoiler alert for this fanfic:**

**2nd chapter: yang guo's life for 16 years without the dragon girl by his side**

**3rd chapter: dragon girls life for 16 years healing and caring for her child...yes child**

**4th chapter: reunite and end the battle in shang yang**

**5th chapter: after the battle...their life continues...maybe another kid...maybe chapter**


End file.
